The Blood of the Past
by Mother Gaia in slaughter
Summary: ABANDONED AU fic. Rei has lost his close friend and is afraid he will never be able to face the battle feilds but he meets someone that will show him the way. (ReiKai) (MaxTyson) (KennyOC)
1. Prologue

This is my first Beyblade story. The story is AU. It takes place in a sort of fantasy world. I hope everyone likes it. I am afraid I am not to great with my grammar but I try.  
Prologue  
  
The cat like eyes scanned the thick lush forest. He could here the sound of the horse's hoofs growing stronger. The earth quaked under the mighty pressure of the beats. His companion almost lost his balance but managed to regain his former stance. He slowly twisted his sword in his hand in anticipation.   
Soon the forest was filled with a loud cry and three men on horses emerged from the bush. One of the men wheeled a double head battle axe. His horse was black and its body was of like no other horse that he had ever seen before. To the right of the man stood a brown warrior horse with a rider that held a large sword with glowing gems imbedded in the handle. To the left of the black horse stood a beautiful white horse with a rider no more than 5'5" with an arrow notched onto his bow.   
The orbs took in the men and new they would be tough to beat but he was sure his friend and he could take them on. The black horse charged toward him at a great thundering gallop. He steadied himself and watched as the double headed axe lunged towards him. The young man drew his sword up and blocked the axe in one swift movement. With a quick thrust he dislodged the rider sending him spilling to the ground. The horse bucked in the air and the strong hooves came down on the young man causing him to reel in pain sending him to the ground to join the rider he had just taken care of. Soon the world started to fade as the young man slipped into a unconscious estate.   
  
Well that is the beginning I promise it will get better and I will get more into the characters this was just the prologue after all. lol. Please review and tell me what u thought. 


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter. I hope everyone shall enjoy it. Once again I am not really great with grammar but I try so please don't get to upset with me. It is something I just don't excel at.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Beyblade  
( Dreams )  
Chapter 1   
( The shrieks filled his head. He could see the soft skin bloody and bruised. The face looked up at him in horror. Tears slipped forth from his eyes landing on what once was beautiful soft tender skin but was now ravaged and destroyed. Knowing he would never hear the kind voice speak to him again and to never see that face smile at him filled him with the most dread.   
"You killed your friend know you must pay," came a dark voice from the shadows that were slowly consuming him. )   
  
Rei's eyes snapped open he had been having the same terrible dream for 3 months now. Ever since he lost his close friend. Tears slowly slinked down from his golden orbs that glowed in the dark room. Rei rotated in his bed and watched as the appalling nightmare played in his head again just as vivid as he had dreamt. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he drew the covers from his sweaty torso and stepped out of bed onto the chilled damp floor. Stumbling around in the dark he did his best not to wake the others while trying to find his clothes.   
As he stepped into the cool night air he found it more comforting then the dark room he shared with his other two friends. He took a look around the large keep to find it silent and dark. Then the woods caught his interest. He was glad that he had decided to bring a lantern for there were little lights around the keep and it was pitch dark in the forest. Rei descended into the dark forest letting the little light his lantern shed be his guide. Soon he came to a rather large clearing with a babbling stream. A log sat near the edge of the stream and he decided to take a rest on the log.   
There was a light wind out which made his raven hair fly softly across his face and back. He let out a long sigh and hoped that soon these nights would be filled with sleep instead of horrifying dreams. A splash caught Reis attention causing him to jump. He looked towards what had made the sound. Thanks to his cat vision and the light of the lamp he was able to make out a figure of a man not to far from him. The man was well built with a serious face. Rei could feel the air starting to escape from him as he looked at the man in front of him. He had never seen such a beautiful man in all his life and wonder who on earth he was. Rei drew himself off the log only to hit his lantern and have it rupture into numerous pieces causing the flame to fade out and die. Cursing loudly he looked up to find the man gone. Frustrated and tired Rei trudge back to the keep to try to get some rest before dawn.  
  
That is the end of Chapter 1 I know it wasn't long and nothing to important happened but more things will happen in the next chapter and we will learn more about the man Rei saw. I don't know if anyone noticed but the part with Rei hitting his lantern is like what happened in signs when Joaquin Phoenix hit the light in the basement and everything went dark man that part always bugged me and always caught me off guard. But hey I love that movie. Hehe. By the way please keep on reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to who reviewed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rei splashed the cool water on his face letting it cascaded down onto the floor creating a rather large slippery puddle.  
  
"Good morning Rei," came the over cheery voice of one of his close friend Tyson.  
  
Tyson didn't notice the mess Rei had created from washing his face and stepped into the cool puddle of water. He was sent flying face first into the thick stone wall. Rei shook his head and offered his hand to his fallen companion. Which Tyson took gratefully. As he rose off the ground, he eyed Rei sis piously. As if he had meant to hurt him. Rei smiled and let out a soft chuckle. Tyson forgot about his very crimson, stinging face and smiled at his laughing friend. For Rei hadn't laughed since the unfortunate accident.  
  
"Hey are u guys ready to go get some grub?" came a bubbly voice. A young youth with blond hair and sapphire eyes named Max called from the doorway of there room. "The rest of the army will get all the food if you two don't hurry up."  
  
Tyson looked at Rei his eyes glazing over in fright. For Tyson loved food just as much as he loved Max well perhaps not that greatly but pretty close. Tyson and Max had never talked of there feelings for one another but Rei new they were evident for every day they spent together they only got stronger. Rei prayed that they would both live happy lives and hoped they would never lose each other on the battle field.  
  
"Rei we better hurry if we want to get some good food," said Tyson anxiously. Rei told his friends to head out and he would join them in a bit. Tyson nodded and headed out the door with Max close behind him.  
  
Rei drew his raven hair back into its usual ponytail and looked into the small mirror that hung on the wall of his room. Rei had been at the keep that held some of the best mercenaries the world had to offer for several years now. The keep was known for shaping men into combat warriors. Really it wasn't too bad of a set up he just had to serve several years more in the army then he could receive land and maybe have a family.  
  
Taking one last glance in the mirror Rei made his way to the dinning hall where thousands of men were sitting around large tables talking loudly amongst one another. Rei joined his fellow warriors near the front center table. He and his companions were some of the finest mercenaries that the keep had so they had the honour of sitting near the front of the grand hall. Lush tapestries hung from the walls of the great dinning hall. The floor was made of think oak and the tables were made from rich spruce. At the front of the dinning hall was a table facing horizontally which held the masters of the keep. The masters were dressed in there finest cloth and silk. In the center of the  
horizontal table was the head man of the keep Kenny and his beautiful wife Dizzy who sat in an emerald marble chair at his side. She loved her husband dearly and he shared that same love for her.  
  
The massive hall fell silent as Kenny raised his hand to grab the attention of the dinning hall.  
  
"My fellow warriors we have just received a new addition to our army," said Kenny his voice echoing off the great walls. "He was sent to us from the camp of Reloj and is the finest warrior that the camp has to offer. I wish that you men are kind to our new addition and I know he will be very promising." With that Kenny gave a slight flick of his wrist and the doors opened to reveal a young man in his early twenties with cobalt hair and scarlet eyes.  
  
Rei felt his heart race in his chest at the site of the man. He new that the man was the one he had seen the night before near the water. Rei would have never considered that the man would be so striking in the daylight. The morning sun that seeped through the windows gave him an unearthly glow, making him look like he had been sent from the heavens.  
  
The keep had fallen silent at the sight of the new man. They had never seen such a man in there lives. The mans face was set in a hard cold stare his muscles were tense and rigid. Kenny voice broke the silence of the room.  
  
"Kai you may seat yourself at the table near the front here. We happen to have an open seat," said Kenny addressing Kai in a kind manner.  
  
Kai gave a stiff nod and started to walk to take his place at the table. Rei watched in aw as the beautiful creature placed himself on the right side of him. Once again Kenny's voice broke the silent room.  
  
"Everyone may return to eating there breakfast."  
  
Once more the hall was filled with endless chatter from the men. Rei didn't realise he was staring at the man beside him. Kai turned and gave him an icy look which made Reis face turn into a cherry. Rei shot his eyes back to his food and started pushing it around on his plate. He didn't know that a figure was now towering over him Rei looked up in surprise to see Kenny standing beside him.  
  
"How may I help you sir?" asked Rei.  
  
"Rei, Kai shall be staying in the room with Tyson, Max, and you. I would like you to make Kai comfortable and show him around the keep until he is familiar with the keep." Rei nodded his head at Kenny. Kenny smiled down at Rei thankful for his expectants especially since this man would be the one replacing the friend that Rei had held so dear and lost in such an awful way. Kenny turned on his heels and took his place once again by his wife's side.  
  
"After we finish eating I shall show you to your room," said Rei in a cheerful voice as he addressed the man beside him.  
  
"I don't need your help," came a chill response.  
  
With that said Kai stood from the table and started to exit from the dinning hall. Rei could feel anger starting to rise in his tense body. How dare he thought. With a frustrated sigh he stood from his seat and ran after the man that had just left.  
  
Wow talk about the never ending chapter. That was hard. lol. Well I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Please keep on reviewing I love them so much. He he . 


End file.
